Artifact of Doom
The Artifact of Doom is term for villainous items that pose genuine threat not only for its deadly capacity if used for evil, but also possessing malevolent properties (ranging from corruption to possessing degree of sentience) that made these items literally hazardous to those who use it, be it heroes or villains. Overview What Are Artifacts of Doom and Why They Had Greater Measure in Handling than Regular Villainous Tools? Though some villainous items may not very dangerous if used by heroes and good guys as long as they held great deal of responsibility in using it, Artifact of Doom usually more hazardous than them. Dealing with these items usually a perilous endeavor with risks comparable with dealing real-life hazardous substances such as radioactive substances, considering that those whom exposed to corruption from an Artifact of Doom may require immediate treatment. But this is not always the case, as how effects of corruption from any of these items looked like is depend on the items themselves. More than often, symptoms of corruption as result of exposed to Artifacts of Doom ranges from simply become evil to lethal physical and psychological damage. Even with dangers of exposure to corruptions from these items, some heroes may willing to use these items and it may led to tense atmosphere between them. Some believes that using an Artifact of Doom is a foolish idea, but others said that using those items as last resort to do greater good is the least bad idea, particularly if the conflict against Masters of Horrors inevitably led to Godzilla Threshold situation. Regardless, it requires great measures and willpower to prevent being corrupted from usage of these tools, and extreme measure also need to be done if the said artifact had sentience of its own. Qualifications of Artifact of Doom Villainous Items that revealed to be Artifact of Doom must have these qualifications: *The items may created through experiment with otherworldly forces (the said force ranges from simply dark forces that already familiar ti everyone to something that best not known by a sane man), usually by villains for sinister purposes or good guys who tried to comprehend the said force's properties by harnessing it into beneficial tools only to seal them due to hazards it pose than regular hazardous items. There's also subversion where the dark force that become basis of the Artifact of Doom originally harmless and can be harnessed like regular items, but only become harmful once corrupted by the bearer/exposed to more malevolent substances/forces (such as soul of a villain or dark magic) or used as doomsday weapons. *Heroes and other good guys usually takes greater measure to wield these items to prevent being corrupted by these items, such as using protective equipments/suits, having great deal of willpower, or both, depend on the items themselves. *Exposure from corruption within these items normally ranges from insanity, increase but darkened one's ability, madness, death, physical and psychological deformations, etc. *Story which featured these items usually involving either destroying the item, sealing the item, or exorcizing the item from its corruption. Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only The Alicorn Amulet.jpg|Alicorn Amulet Black Cauldron.jpg|Black Cauldron Spinning Wheel.jpg|Spinning Wheel Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items